Episode 1523 (28 October 1997)
Synopsis Ricky's working at the Arches when Robbie turns up with Well'ard. He says the trial's over and the baddies were found guilty, and he's fed up living there so he has come back. Ricky asks how Bianca is and Robbie says he's well out of it, as she and Carol are fussing about the baby. Robbie asks if he can stay at Ricky's house, and Ricky says it's full with Diane and her child. Robbie says Bianca used to live there, and Ricky points out they were sleeping together, and he's not likely to do that with Robbie! Robbie hangs around a bit and visits Huw and Lenny as he moans that he hasn't got anywhere to stay. Lenny asks if Well'ard is fierce and Robbie says he could be. Lenny says it could be useful to have a guard dog in the squat to stop people coming in, and Huw says OK, which bit of the floor do you want to sleep on. Sarah is moping around, and Irene tells her to cheer up and no man is worth it. Joe is awkwardly avoiding Mary and when she sees him change his mind about going into the shop because she's there, she runs out after him. She asks why he's avoiding her, and says they both made a mistake last night. Joe says it made him realise what Sarah meant to him, and Mary says it's OK, and they can still be friends. Joe is amazed that she doesn't seem to mind and tells her she's incredible, and gives her a hug. At this point, Irene and Sarah come round the corner, and Sarah runs off in a sulk again. Joe runs after her and says it wasn't what it looked like, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. A little later, Mary finds Sarah and talks to her, saying that she and Joe are just friends. Sarah says what about what her mother saw - them kissing outside the tube station. Mary says it was just a thank you for being a friend when he needed one. Sarah childishly whines "but I'm his friend". Mary says yes, but you were too busy with school and things, but Joe really loves you. Sarah goes to see Alex and says she got everything horribly wrong, and jumped to conclusions about Joe when he didn't really do anything wrong, and thought nasty things about Mary, when she was the one who came to see her this morning to tell her that Joe really does love her. Alex tells her that everyone makes mistakes. Tony has a day off to do his college work so he wakes up Terry who's snoring on the sofa, saying it's 9 o clock and time to get up. Terry makes a lot of noise and interrupts Tony saying it's good he's making something of himself and his son isn't hitched up to a layabout, and does he think they have a long term future together? Tony is annoyed and has to go out. He sees Simon and they chat in the café. Tony says he has to get rid of his father, and Simon points out that his mother has been there much longer. Tony says he's worse though. Simon refuses to argue and gives Tony some cash to buy some nice food and wine for tea tonight. Tony does so and pops it in the fridge while he goes out. When Terry looks in the fridge, and sees the meat he cooks it and feeds it to Irene, complete with a nice bottle of wine, for her evening meal. She is very impressed and tells him how kind he is, and then suggests they go out to the Vic, as Simon and Tony have just come home. Tony opens the fridge, saying he's starving to find the empty plate where his meat was supposed to be. He's furious and says they'll have to do something about Terry. Pat tries to talk to Ian about Cindy's letter but he's too busy and has to rush off after he drops Lucy off. Annie is planning Ian's campaign and suggests he should try to get the local press on his side, and she says the editor is a bit fierce. Ian says perhaps she should talk to him if she knows him, but Annie says it would be better coming from you. Ian asks Tony how to get to talk to Max and Tony suggests the snooker club at lunchtime. Ian goes there and waffles on about his wonderful plans for Walford and a local enterprise zone in the square, then asks Max if he can help him. Max is taken aback and says he'll interview all the candidates for the election, and that's usual, and he will only give him any other news coverage if he actually does something. Ian goes back to Annie and she guesses that Max said he should do something newsworthy, and says she'll arrange something. Roy's bank manager calls him and gives him some obviously unpalatable advice. He goes to see Barry and tells him the bad news: they will have to sell Manor Wood and one of the other businesses at least. Barry is upset and apologises again. Roy is calm and says they both fell for it, it is just as much his fault. Barry says the police know who Vanessa is and she and Marks are a husband and wife team who have been running this scam for years. Roy says he knows Barry has had a hard time, but does he realise what effect this might have on Roy's marriage too. She was with Frank never knowing whether they'd have enough money for years, then he offered her security for a change, and now that's all changed. Barry goes to the Vic and tells Huw, Lenny and Robbie that the business is closing and they're all sacked. Michael's wife Susan comes back from hospital, and they still don't know what's wrong with her - she has pins and needles and numb legs, so it's probably something seriously paralysing and degenerative. Lorraine is sorting out her move, so she visits Irene to check that it's still OK for Joe to move in there. Irene is horrified and says after what he's done to Sarah - she is heartbroken, crying herself to sleep every night etc etc. Lorraine is totally at a loss and Irene gleefully tells her that she supposes Joe hasn't told her what he's done - he went off to Bolton knocking off Mary on the side when he was supposed to be engaged to Sarah - who's not wearing the ring any more, or hadn't Lorraine noticed? Meanwhile, at home Joe phones Peter, and discovers he has a gig in London soon, so he arranges to meet him, assuring Peter that Lorraine won't be here if he comes during the day. He says he wants to see Peter but doesn't properly explain why. There is a ladies darts match so Peggy goes to ask Pat if she has a full team. Pat says Bianca isn't around but she'll get someone else. Peggy suggests Kathy, and Pat says she's not sure if she'll want to go to the Vic, but will ask her. In the evening, Phil is all dressed up smartly. The darts team arrive, including Kathy who's looking good. Nervously, Phil goes over to talk to her, and offers her a drink. She refuses both and Phil sits around festering for a while. Kathy has a laugh with the girls and as she's enjoying herself, Phil jumps up and goes over to have a nasty go at her. Pat and Ian make him go away and check that Kathy is OK. Since Ian has come over, Pat takes the opportunity to tell him about Cindy's letter. Credits Main cast *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Max Townsend - Alan Hunter *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes